Ouh, Jealous!
by KNaRaXo
Summary: No Summary - - ChanBaek story!


Judul Fanfiction :

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Pairing : ChanBaek

Another Cast : Suho and Lay

Annyeong, ini FF EXO Pairing pertama Knaraxo! :D Knaraxo sebenarnya senang dengan pairing HunHan, tapi kesempatan kali ini Knaraxo mau pakek ChanBaek karena Knaraxo suka dengan FF temen Knaraxo yang namanya *sensor*

Oke, selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol!"

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu menoleh. Senyumnya mengambang di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum manis ketika melihat sahabatnya, Baekhyun berlari-lari kecil sambil menenteng tas berwarna merah di punggungnya. Mereka akan mengerjakan PR mereka di taman di bawah pohon besar bersama-sama.

"Baekhyun, kau lama sekali!" keluh Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun telah berada di hadapannya dengan ngos-ngosan.

"Maaf, tadi Joonmyeon sunbae mengajakku untuk bertemu sebentar." Wajah Chanyeol seketika cemberut ketika Baekhyun menyebutkan nama sunbae mereka, Joonmyeon. Chanyeol membuang muka, sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya kebingungan.

"Chanyeol, ada apa? Sepertinya kau kesal?" tanya Baekhyun tak mengerti. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

_Aku cemburu, Baekhyun_, batin Chanyeol. Baekhyun sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di tasnya.

Ya, Chanyeol cemburu. Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu telah jatuh cinta padanya. Sudah lama Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dirinya menginginkan hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

Dan kini, ada kabar burung yang terkenal di sekolahnya. Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini sangat dekat, sehingga banyak orang yang berpikir kalau mereka berpacaran.

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol yang tampak merenung. Ia begitu heran, kenapa sahabatnya yang satu ini hanya diam saja. Ia mentoel-toel pipi Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Hahaha, jangan bengong terus. Rasakan itu!" Baekhyun tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Chanyeol yang awalnya kesal, kini luluh akan senyuman Baekhyun yang bagai malaikat.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita kerjakan saja PR yang diberikan Na Songsaenim si guru Bahasa Inggris yang galak itu," ajak Chanyeol sembari merogoh buku tulisnya dari tas. Baekhyun telah membuka halaman bukunya dengan pena bertengger di telinganya.

Selama mengerjakan PR, Chanyeol sesekali melirik tingkah Baekhyun yang lucu. Baekhyun akan mempout bibirnya dan mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat soal yang tak dimengertinya. Ia akan berteriak kesal dengan dramatis ketika menemukan soal yang susah. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun melemparkan bukunya ke tanah dengan kesal karena tak tahu jawabannya. Chanyeol tertawa geli.

"Chanyeoool, aku tak mengertiii," rengek Baekhyun sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tangan Chanyeol yang sibuk menulis dengan manja. Chanyeol mengambil buku tulis milik Baekhyun dan merapat dengannya.

"Mana yang kau tak mengerti?" tanya Chanyeol menunjukkan beberapa soal yang sebenarnya tergolong mudah. Tapi bukannya menjawab, justru Baekhyun membisu. Ia merasa Chanyeol duduk terlalu dekat dengannya dan ia merasa gugup.

Ia bisa merasakan nafas Chanyeol mengenai telinganya. Tangan mereka berdua saling bersentuhan secara langsung karena saat itu mereka memakai baju berlengan pendek. Jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak beraturan. Wajah Baekhyun yang imut kini memerah karena terlalu gugup.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti… tidak apa-apa," jawab Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol salah tingkah. Ia berusaha menyimpan kegugupannya.

Mata Baekhyun tertuju kepada seorang laki-laki yang berjalan santai dengan headset di telinganya. Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar melihat laki-laki itu yang tak lain adalah Joonmyeon.

_Bagus, kesempatan untuk menghindar dari situasi ini_!

"Joonmyeon sunbaaaeee!"

Meskipun Joonmyeon memutar lagu dengan suara keras, namun ia bisa mendengar teriakan Baekhyun yang besar dan cukup menganggu orang lain. Joonmyeon tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangannya. Baekhyun langsung mendekatinya.

"Sunbae, bagaimana sunbae bisa ada di sini?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. Mereka tadi bertemu di depan rumah sunbae-nya untuk suatu urusan, dan sekarang Joonmyeon bisa ada di sini.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja. Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Joonmyeon sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan perhatian.

Chanyeol menatap kesal pemandangan yang terpampang di depan matanya itu. Ia meremas kesal buku tulis di genggamannya. Eh? Buku tulis?

Chanyeol sadar ia sudah merusak buku Baekhyun yang dipegangnya tadi. Chanyeol berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya dari Baekhyun, namun terlambat. Baekhyun sudah melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Chanyeool! Kenapa kau merusak bukuku?" Baekhyun menyambar bukunya dari tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap prihatin bukunya, lalu menjitak kepala Chanyel. Chanyeol meringis kesakitan.

"Bodoh, pokoknya kau harus mengerjakan PRku, mengerti?" Baekhyun memukul ringan bahu Chanyeol sambil terkekeh. Chanyeol terpana melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak merasa kesal. Ini yang disukai Chanyeol dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat baik hati.

"Bagaimana jika aku saja yang mengerjakan PRmu?"

Joonmyeon menawarkan dirinya untuk mengerjakan PR Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut.

"Sunbae serius?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya. Joonmyeon hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Chanyeol merasa risih dengan senyuman sunbaenya itu. Joonmyeon memang selalu tersenyum. Bahkan ketika ada seseorang yang berbuat hal yang menyebalkan, justru Joonmyeon hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Tapi senyuman Joonmyeon berbeda.

Ketika tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, tatapan Joonmyeon melembut. Itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol kesal. Ia memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon.

"Chanyeoool!"

Chanyeol tak memperdulikan panggilan Baekhyun. Ia tetap berjalan cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedih.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol hingga meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Sikap Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini aneh. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang," keluh Baekhyun yang lalu duduk menyender pohon. Joonmyeon duduk di sampingnya.

"Mungkin saja ia sedang… PMS?"

"Sunbae, itu tidak lucu. Aku serius," ucap Baekhyun menatap serius Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum. Usahanya untuk menghibur Baekhyun tidak berhasil.

Baekhyun menatap langit biru yang mulai ditutupi awan gelap. Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Joonmyeon mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi dari sana, namun Baekhyun menolak. Ia masih menatap langit berawan itu. Ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Apa perasaan Chanyeol saat ini seperti langit itu? Jika benar, kenapa?

Joonmyeon yang tak tahan melihat Baekhyun yang bersedih terus, akhirnya menarik paksa Baekhyun untuk berteduh di depan sebuah toko kue yang tak jauh dari sana. Untunglah hujan turun setelah mereka berhasil menghindar dari air hujan yang sangat deras.

Baekhyun gemetar. Badannya tak kuat dengan dingin. Ia mengusap kedua tangannya sambil meniupi tangannya yang tentunya tak akan bisa menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya. Joonmyeon masuk ke dalam toko kue itu dan keluar dengan membawa jaket di tangannya.

"Aku meminjamnya dari salah satu pelayan di sini. Kebetulan dia adalah teman dekatku. Pakailah." Joonmyeon menyerahkan jaket berwarna merah itu. Baekhyun awalnya ragu menerimanya karena Joonmyeon pasti juga kedinginan. Namun setelah dipaksa, akhirnya Baekhyun mau menerimanya.

Mereka berdua membisu di dalam keheningan. Hanya suara hujan yang deras yang memenuhi telinga mereka. Baekhyun sibuk berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Joonmyeon menatap Baekhyun penuh arti.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya sedang diperhatikan, sehingga ia menoleh dan dapat melihat Joonmyeon yang terus menatap dirinya.

"Sunbae, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Tiba-tiba, kedua tangan Joonmyeon menyentuh kedua bahunya. Baekhyun terkejut.

"Baekhyun, ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu," ucap Joonmyeon menatap kedua mata Baekhyun yang indah.

"Sebenarnya aku…"

Chanyeol menatap jendela kelas siang itu dengan tatapan kosong. Ia terlalu dikuasai rasa cemburu, dan kini menyesal karena telah meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Pasti ia sedih. Eits, tidak. Pasti ia senang ditinggalkan berdua dengan Joonmyeon sunbae. Tapi, apa ia tak sedih aku tinggal? Tapi… Aaarrgghh!"

Saat Chanyeol bergulat dengan pikirannya, para siswa sekolah sedang gempar dengan pemandangan yang tak beerita yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh seluruh anggota sekolah menyebar dengan cepat. Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi?

Joonmyeon berpacaran dengan Yixing, si siswa pemilik dimple yang manis! Para siswa sangat terkejut dan syok dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan mereka dengar. Apalagi Joonmyeon dan Yixing menunjukkan kemesraan mereka secara terang-terangan!

"Hei, kau tahu Joonmyeon sunbae berpacaran dengan Yixing?"

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong? Padahal aku rela jika Joonmyeon sunbae berpacaran dengan Baekhyun!"

"Dan kau tahu apa? Katanya, Baekhyun patah hati dan tak mau masuk kelas hingga sekarang karena terlalu sakit hati!"

Percakapan itu tertangkap oleh telinga Chanyeol yang tajam. Ia sangat terkejut mendengar Joonmyeon berpacaran bukan dengan Baekhyun tetapi dengan Yixing. Apalagi ia mendengar bahwa Baekhyun patah hati, sehingga laki-laki itu membolos.

Chanyeol bangkit dari bangkunya. Matanya menampakkan kebencian yang sangat besar. Para siswa di kelas itu terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Chanyeol begitu marah.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing sedang sibuk saling menyuapi di kantin sekolah. Mereka terjun ke dalam keromantisan Suasana itu tanpa perduli banyaknya pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka. Suasana itu rusak ketika seorang laki-laki tak diundang datang tiba-tiba.

_Buuuk_!

Yixing terkejut. Chanyeol datang dan langsung memukul Joonmyeon. Darah segar mengalir dari ujung bibir Joonmyeon. Yixing sangat khawatir dan langsung menolong Joonmyeon. Sedangkan kini Joonmyeon menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Chanyeol, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Joonmyeon tak mengerti

"Karena kau menyakiti Baekhyun! Kau berpacaran dengan Yixing dan bukan dengan Baekhyun!"

Joonmyeon yang awalnya heran, kini tertawa kecil. Chanyeol menatap sunbaenya heran.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Mau kupukul lagi?" ancam Chanyeol menunjukkan kepalan tangannya di depan wajah Joonmyeon. Tak takut, justru Joonmyeon tertawa semakin keras. Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat kesal.

"Chanyeol, kau salah paham."

Chanyeol heran dengan perkataan Joonmyeon. Apa maksud Joonmyeon?

Joonmyeon menepuk ringan pundak Chanyeol berkali-kali, membuat Chanyeol risih.

"Kau tahu, Baekhyun tak menyukaiku. Ia menyukaimu," ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum.

Mata Chanyeol membulat. Baekhyun menyukai dirinya?

Melihat Chanyeol membeku, Joonmyeon menghela nafas. Ia menarik tangan Yixing untuk mendekat kepadanya.

"Kau tak tahu bahwa selama ini aku meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk mendekati Yixing? Aku meminta bantuannya akhir-akhir ini karena Baekhyun adalah salah satu orang yang dekat dengan Yixing dan aku. Aku yakin bahwa kau berpikir kami saling menyukai. Tapi itu semua tidak benar. Kau benar-benar salah paham, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol benar-benar membisu. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia telah salah paham dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan ia bertindak bodoh dengan marah kepada Baekhyun hanya karena salah paham.

Saat Joonmyeon akan berkata-kata lagi, Chanyeol telah pergi dari sana. Joonmyeon memandangi kepergian Chanyeol, lalu beralih menatap kekasihnya. Ia bisa merasakan kekhawatiran Yixing. Akhirnya ia memeluk Yixing tanpa perduli dengan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang menatap mereka intens.

Baekhyun sedang termenung sendirian di atap sekolah. Ia masih merasa sedih karena tingkah Chanyeol kemarin. Tapi ada perasaan kesal yang tak bisa ditahannya. Baekhyun tidak berbuat salah, tapi kenapa Chanyeol marah?

"Chanyeol jahaaaat!" teriak Baekhyun depresi. Ia memukul-mukul lantai atap sekolah itu dengan murka.

"Siapa yang kau bilang jahat?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Chanyeol telah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan keringat bercucuran. Baekhyun membuang muka. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini? Bukankah kau sedang marah kepadaku?" sindir Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap langit yang mulai berawan. Ia tahu Baekhyun tidak suka dingin dan mereka akan kehujanan sebentar lagi jika tidak cepat-cepat masuk.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan menarik lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun justru menepisnya dengan kasar. Chanyeol kembali menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan paksa.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Baekhyun berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun semakin erat.

"Cepat masuk! Aku tidak mau kau sakit atau kedinginan!"

Cklek!

Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah pintu. Pintu itu sudah ditutup dan sebuah payung tergeletak di depan pintu itu. Mereka panik dan mencoba untuk menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Buka pintunya!" teriak Chanyeol berusaha untuk membuka pintu yang terkunci.

"Maaf Chanyeol, Baekhyun, ini demi kebaikan kalian."

Seseorang berbisik di balik pintu. Ia lalu berbalik dan tersenyum manis. Orang itu adalah Joonmyeon. Ia ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka karena ia merasa bersalah. Semua ini terjadi karena dirinya dan ia ingin menebus kesalahannya.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Sebentar lagi hujan turun dan ia tak mau air hujan itu mengenai badannya. Chanyeol melihat payung itu dan membukanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita berteduh dengan payung ini," ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun memandangi tangan Chanyeol sejenak, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan angkuh. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Kau mau kehujanan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Akhirnya Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri di sampingnya, di bawah payung berwarna kuning itu.

Selama mereka berpayungan, mereka terdiam di dalam keheningan. Mereka masing-masing bisa merasakan detak jantung yang berdetak cepat tak beraturan. Meski begitu, Baekhyun kini kedinginan. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menghangatkan diri, namun tak berhasil. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dengan tatapan ingin-menolong-tapi-ragu.

Baekhyun memandang tetesan-tetesan hujan yang terjatuh dari langit. Ia mulai memainkan imajinasinya. Andaikan hujan itu hangat, andaikan pintu itu tak terkunci, andaikan Chanyeol tak di sini, andaikan Chanyeol memeluknya…. Baekhyun terkejut.

_Apa yang kupikirkan? _Pikir Baekhyun tak percaya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan imajinasi yang sudah kelewatan itu.

Dan tiba-tiba, Baekhyun merasakan kehangatanyang luar biasa. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan terkejut ketika wajahnya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang meletakkan dagunya di pundak Baekhyun. Lantas Baekhyun menoleh lagi ke depan.

"A… apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun terbata-bata. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau mau kedinginan? Kalau iya, kau boleh melepaskan pelukanku," ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang disalurkan Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Chanyeol, sejak dulu kau selalu hangat. Aku iri kepadamu," ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol memberikan payung itu untuk dipegang Baekhyun, lalu mengelus lembut kepala Baekhyun.

"Itu karena kau ada di sampingku. Kehangatan ini karena kau selalu ada di sisiku, menemaniku ketika aku sedih. Aku sangat senang kehangatan ini karena dirimu," tutur Chanyeol. Baekhyun tampak terkesan dengan penuturan Chanyeol. Benarkah Chanyeol menjadi hangat karena dirinya?

Mereka kembali membisu. Wajah manis Baekhyun yang memerah bisa Chanyeol lihat. Pipi mereka saling bersentuhan dan tangan mereka juga. Mereka sama-sama tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupan mereka.

"Baekhyun…" panggil Chanyeol.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menetapkan hatinya. Ia tak ingin terus menyembunyikan perasaan ini. Ia sudah tak tahan. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menghadapkan Baekhyun ke dirinya. Mata mereka bertemu dan saling menatap begitu lama. Chanyeol menatap dalam-dalam mata ber- eye liner tebal itu dengan penuh arti. Baekhyun menatap dengan gugup mata milik si laki-laki bertubuh tiang itu.

"Baekhyun… aku mencintaimu."

Setelah kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol, Baekhyun melepas payung itu -hujan telah berhenti- dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol. Di wajahnya, terukir senyuman indah yang tersungging dengan jelas. Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan lebih erat.

"Memangnya tak apa? Kita berdua sama-sama laki-laki," kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Semua itu bukan penghalang rasa sayangku kepadamu," balas Chanyeol.

Cklek! Kreeek…

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melirik pintu. Joonmyeon dan Yixing tertawa melihat mereka yang sudah berbaikan.

"Haaah… akhirnya kesalah-pahaman itu sudah selesai, ya?" tanya Joonmyeon. Baekhyun kebingungan. Kesalah-pahaman?

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan. Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka dan hanya tersenyum malu.

"Chanyeeeoooll, kau harus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Baekhyun mencubit hidung Chanyeol dengan keras, membuat Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan.

"Iya, iya! Aku jelaskan!"

Baekhyun menatap kesal ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Joonmyeon dan Yixing saling berpandangan sambil terkekeh karena pemandangan ini.

"Chanyeoool bodoooh!" seru Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul Chanyeol dengan manja. Chanyeol menutupi dirinya dengan tanangannya, berusaha menghindari pukulan-pukulan Baekhyun. Joonmyeon langsung menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, sudahlah. Yang penting kesalah-pahaman ini selesai. Maafkan Chanyeol," ujar Joonmyeon. Baekhyun menepis tangan Joonmyeon, lalu mendengus. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan angkuh.

Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun merasakan tangan kanan Chanyeol memeluk pundaknya. Baekhyun yang awalnya marah, kini luluh. Ia menghela nafas.

"Makanya, tanya dulu kepadaku. Jangan termakan oleh kabar burung yang tak jelas. Mengerti?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Mereka berdua saling melempar senyuman maut mereka.

The End….

Gaje? Nggak menarik? Oke. Maaf ya kalau nggak bagus. Ini FF EXO pairing pertama Knaraxo dan FF fluff pertama Knaraxo juga. Jadi mian kalau mengecewakan. Hehehe :D


End file.
